


Comes and Goes

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [41]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: When you’re drowning in grief, love can provide a lifeline.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Comes and Goes

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 1/28/20 prompt: Take this sinking boat and point it home.
> 
> Warning: character death (if you want to know who it is before reading, jump to end notes.)

Sheer agony courses through his veins and down his cheeks, and there’s nothing he can do to stop it.

Sometimes he’s treading water and sometimes he’s underneath it. But while there may be an ebb and flow to it, it’s always there.

He tries to take a steadying breath, but a sob catches in his throat instead.

He may be drowning now, but still his hand reaches out for the singular point of light in his universe. And even in the face of her own grief, she holds on to him, keeping him afloat, her hand a lifeline in this churning sea.

He says a final goodbye to his father, now no more than a presence in the Force and a graveside marker, before turning away.

Now more than ever, he’s grateful for her light. With her hand in his, he knows he’ll make it through to the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> The death is Kes.
> 
> (Also, I’m sorry.)


End file.
